Electric Familiarity
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are home for the first time in months, though the separation has felt more like years. You've missed the scent and touch and taste of him and now you can hardly believe you're seeing him again. It's safe to say that you could almost cry, but you don't have time. You're too busy mapping each other for that.


The feeling of a hand resting soft against your cheek is what tells you that he's there as you lay with your eyes closed. The featherlight touch of fingers and skin moving over your features makes you smile and you can hear him laughing ever so softly beside you. You really do love his laugh. So soft and melodic and familiar. It makes you wonder just how you're so lucky to have him in your life and to have him by your side.

Without missing a beat his fingers trail down your neck and his weight shifts on top of you. He's never been heavy, but you still let out a huff of breath like he is. This earns you a solid flick to the Adam's apple and you just laugh along with him before you're cut off with the softest of kisses. You know that he knows you need this and you're more glad than you'd ever admit to have him here. Though who are you kidding? You tell him every time the two of you are together again after so long that you've missed him.

That you love him and that you can't stand it when he's gone.

The two of you write letters and emails and send texts and even Skype but you can never call. His school has some sort of policy against them and the time difference is the worst thing that's ever happened to you. But when you're together it's like you're a single entity. Like the world around you can't break what you have and no one can tear you apart.

Neither of you say anything as you rest your foreheads together and you know that his eyes must be closed too as your noses bump against each other. He moves again and ghosts his lips along your jaw and neck, letting his hands trace idly against the exposed skin of your chest. His touch is electric against your skin and you let out a soft sigh at its beautiful, long lost familiarity. Every brush of his fingertips makes you long for more contact and more of him, though at the same time you want every touch to last and linger. These moments are so soft and so fleeting after all, who are you to beg for more?

He moves back and rests his weight on your thighs instead of your diaphragm, making it easier to breathe and so much more tempting to open your eyes and look at him. But he'd asked you to keep your eyes closed today, and you always do what he asks if you can.

You can feel as his eyes roam down your body, followed by his trailing fingertips. All you can do is shudder and gasp as he brushes over sensitive patches of skin again and again. He's always done this, though. It's almost like a game with no winner, and all you want is to do the same to him. After all, that's what the two of you have done for years.

He leans down again and his lips are against yours with the same soft, sweet touches of his fingers. With a gentle hum his lips part and you part yours to move with him. The feeling of each movement is precious and fleeting, just like everything about his touches. His hands rest at your waist until he moves forward a little, bringing them down to meet yours. Fingers lacing with his and lips and tongue dancing send you spinning into your joined world. A world where the two of you have promised endless togetherness.

His thumbs trace against yours and your back arches in an attempt to feel more of his skin against yours. Any touch. Any sensation. The two of you need and want and love each other in such a way that sexuality is put aside for sensuality. You look and feel and touch, and in your joined forever that's enough.

He listens and kisses and touches when you need it, and you do the same for him.

You know that he knows that you would die for him if he asked, but you know that he would never ask because neither of you could live without the other. Being separated by distance had been trying enough on the two of you. And this is why you're both kissing and touching and tasting like you haven't in years.

In all honesty you'd thought that the two of you would grow out of this when you were younger. That the soft, gentle touches and little kisses would be lost to time. But as you both let out soft sighs and you can tell that you each had thought that, and that you're both glad that it isn't true.

You've missed and needed this. You've missed and needed _him_. You silently promise to love him forever, though you know that he knows, and to always protect him and cherish him and have him in any way that the two of you can share.

The two of you have been through so much that these moments reassure you that he loves you too. That he'll need and love and want you the way that you want him. Then again you aren't sure if you've ever needed that reassurance. It belittles what the two of you have.

Too soon he breaks your lips apart, though his move to press softly against your cheek and jaw and neck. With little nips and sucks he almost teases you, because you know that this isn't what all of your touches have been about today. All that you really want is for him to keep touching in these small, intimate ways.

He moves up your neck, kissing lightly as he goes, and stops only to whisper almost sensually to you. "Open your eyes." You oblige and he smiles down at you, running his fingers over the smooth skin of your neck and jaw again.

You don't have to tell him that you love him right now. All you have to do is lock eyes with him and let him know that way, as he does with you.

And that means the world to you.


End file.
